


Different

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Overdosing, Suicide, Vamp Kid Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: A little depiction of what the Goth kids grew up to be.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how I imagined them as they grew up but your entitled to your own opinion.

It was different. They were all mature now, or at least she thought they were.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henrietta Biggle was sitting in her college dorm room. It was a Saturday, she should be out somewhere like other people, but she wasn’t. Although, she wasn’t “normal people”, she was goth, like super goth. There was no way she could be seen out socializing with her friends, even if they were goth too…well, most of them anyway. But they had all changed in some way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete was different, had changed. He wasn’t the goth kid she used to hang around with. He turned into a vamp…yes. Unfortunately, he was a “vampire” now. The only reason he had changed was because he was dating Mike, which she didn’t particularly like but if he was happy then so be it. 

They still hang out from time to time but not as much as the others do. Most are embarrassed to be seen with him now. Pete had only changed for him, he was happy, and yet Henrietta couldn’t understand why.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael hadn’t changed at all, wasn’t different in most ways. Same clothes, same style, different hair (it was a little shorter)…same cane. He was dating Firkle. This confused Henrietta as there age gap was quite large but that didn’t seem to bother them. She hung out with Michael the most, talking for hours about school and fucking conformists. They would talk about anything that came to mind, that was enough socializing for them both.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firkle was different too. He had grown up too fast for Henrietta’s liking. He was still in high school, but he was a senior, so she didn’t have to protect him from the vicious bullies and conformists in his school. He had become a Jock, something that Henrietta fucking despised. He wasn’t self-centred or obnoxious in any way though, so she was thankful for that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had all changed in some way. Although Henrietta thinks, however, that she may have changed the most. She wasn’t over-weight anymore, she had longer hair…and she had a boyfriend. That boyfriend was Kenny McCormick. However strange it may seem to others she was actually happy with Kenny. He wasn’t poor anymore, which was better for himself then it was her and he had matured so much more since high school. She was happy and that was all that mattered to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had started dating in their first year of college. They weren’t even friends at the beginning, but they had grown closer after she had comforted him when a tragedy had happened in his family. His sister, Karen, had commit suicide. She had overdosed, and they weren’t able to save her. That’s when they had become friends. She was happy with their relationship at the stage it was but then he had asked her out. She didn’t know what to say at first but decided to give him a shot, so they started going on dates, and have now been together for over 3 years and are still perfectly happy in each other’s company.


End file.
